1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for evaluating the power quality in an electrical carrier. More particularly, the apparatus of the present invention comprises a non-invasive, hand-held, portable device for measuring and graphically displaying harmonic distortions in an electrical waveform which may negatively affect machinery connected thereto.
The amount of electric power used by machinery and the machinery itself can be affected by the harmonic distortions present in a power system. Elimination or control of the distortions may provide a substantial cost savings with respect to electrical consumption, and a cost savings with respect to machinery failure and repair or replacement. Thus, measuring and evaluating the harmonic distortions in electrical carriers can result in a substantial cost savings for power users.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
The present invention overcomes the many disadvantages and difficulties associated with known analyzers. The known devices fail to provide a truly portable, hand held, simple-to-use device with a multitude of displays for quickly and easily measuring and analyzing harmonic distortions in power systems.